


The Hot Spring

by fannishliss



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fluff and Humor, Geraskier Week, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Manticore, Monster Hunters, Multi, animal as food, hint of possibility of Yennefer joining them, influence of magical being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Jaskier finds a hot spring!  What excellent luck!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	The Hot Spring

**Author's Note:**

> this is for Geraskier week, monster hunt.  
> The monster hunt is mostly over when the story begins.  
> But there might be a secondary magical entity!
> 
> PS, please be aware that Geralt butchers a deer to prepare as food. Geralt is respectful to the slain animal but does prepare it as food.

“I just made the most amazing discovery!” Jaskier exclaimed, jauntily strolling back into the campsite. 

Geralt didn’t respond, although the task in which he was engaged (arranging strips of venison to dry over a smoky fire) was not at all mentally taxing. 

Jaskier saw that he was busy, and instead of repeating himself, he came over to help.The manticore Geralt had been hunting had just killed a sizable deer when they found it, and Geralt never wasted good meat if he had the option to butcher and preserve it properly.The manticore itself was a treasure trove of valuable body parts with mystical properties, so cutting it up and dividing its organs into various jars with this or that elixir, preparing its hide for tanning later, extracting its teeth and claws, draining the poison from its sting, etc, etc, was the first order of business — but not before field dressing the deer and hanging it to dry. 

Now that the manticore was properly dealt with, Geralt had moved on to preparing the venison. They had already feasted the day of the kill on roasted racks of ribs, flavored with wild leeks and herbs Jaskier had surprised Geralt by correctly identifying. 

(“If a bard can’t manage to identify common hillside marjoram, then he isn’t much of a bard!” Jaskier had exclaimed. Geralt simply shook his head.) 

The supper for this evening would be stew, the rich meaty broth simmered off the bones of the deer since the day before, and thickened with some root vegetables they had brought with them from the village where Geralt had picked up the contract. 

The bigger cuts of meat, that would have gone for steaks in the village, Geralt was cutting into strips and laying across a drying rack he’d fashioned from branches and sturdy twine.Jaskier made the work go faster, laying the strips Geralt cut with care on the rack, making sure they were arranged properly for drying.The resulting venison jerky would be very tough to chew,but hearty and delicious in days to come. 

After the pile of deer meat was all properly laid out on the rack, Jaskier tried again. 

“Guess what I found, a short walk in that direction!” Jaskier said, with some excitement.He tried to tone it down for Geralt’s sake. 

“A hot spring,” Geralt said. 

“A hot spring!” Jaskier said.“Wait!How did you know? Did you find it already and not tell me — Geralt!”

“Smell.Hot springs reek,” Geralt said. 

“Oh,” Jaskier said, deflating. “Well.I thought.I mean.You really like hot water.” 

“True,” Geralt said.“It’s free, too.” 

“Yes!” Jaskier said.“My thought exactly!”

“Wouldn’t mind getting clean…” Geralt said. 

“So… before or after stew?” Jaskier asked. 

“After,” Geralt said, and Jaskier fetched the bowls and spoons.The stew was delicious. 

“I knew it was worth it to bring along those carrots and onions,” Jaskier said, his mouth full. 

“Hm,” Geralt said, too busy chewing venison. 

They wiped out their bowls with a shared hunk of bread, and then went to find the hot spring. 

Jaskier made a big deal out of washing out his undershirt and small pants and hanging them to dry on a branch.Geralt washed his shirt and wrung it out, not as full of manticore gore as he might have feared. 

The water did smell of sulphur, but not horribly.Geralt quickly got used to it.After finishing with his shirt he slid into the water and gave a grateful sigh.The bottom of the pool was lined with stones — someone, at some point in time, had known of this spring and improved it, though it didn’t show signs of current use. Geralt padded cautiously around the pool, exploring the various temperatures of the water, and found a rough stone seat of sorts built into the spot where the heat was just perfect. 

He let out a small sigh of appreciation as he relaxed into the seat.The waters really were wonderful.Jaskier was still washing his hair, tending his nails, doing whatever bards think they need to do in a wilderness hot spring. 

Geralt glanced over at Jaskier and was startled to notice how beautifully the afternoon light was falling through the branches, dappling the bard in a perfect golden glow. 

Each drop of water reflected the sun’s rays, glinting like jewels on his skin.He submerged himself to rinse off his hair a final time, and when he came up, tossed his head from side to side, laughing as water droplets flew.Geralt was mesmerized as the sun gleamed in Jaskier’s beautiful blue eyes, admiring the width of the bard’s strong shoulders, the delicacy of his collarbones, the softness of the water lapping at his neck, the tantalizing peaks of his nipples… 

Wait.What did he care about the bard’s nipples. 

But Geralt found he did care.He cared a whole fucking lot.He wanted to see how they tasted, firm and supple between his deliberately blunted front teeth. 

“Geralt?” Jaskier said, and his voice was amazing.So rich, a sound like honeyed wine. Geralt had always loved the bard’s voice, when he wasn’t singing something mind-numbingly stupid, but that one word, the Witcher’s name, rang like bells, like the sweetest rising melody of the rarest nightingale, trained to grace the halls in the Emperor’s court. 

“Jaskier, come here,” Geralt said. 

Jaskier smiled — a lovely smile.Geralt had always loved that smile.Why had he ever pretended that he didn’t? 

Jaskier came into Geralt’s arms, easily, perfectly.He raised his smiling, happy face to Geralt’s, gently met the Witcher’s questing lips with his own. He tasted of venison stew, a meal they had made together.How utterly perfect he was, fed by Geralt’s own hand, traveling the continent with him, strong and capable!Why had he ever tried to chase him away!Geralt was so grateful, so stupidly grateful, that all his hateful comments and negligent actions had been forgiven by his generous bard. 

“Jaskier, I love you,” Geralt breathed. He had never felt more strongly or spoken more sincerely in his life. 

“I love you, too,” Jaskier replied. 

“Oh, hells,” Yennefer said, loud and irritated. 

“What?” the two men said in unison, just as things were starting to get interesting where they were pressed together, under the water. 

“This spring,” Yennefer said.“You didn’t notice? It fairly reeks of magic.”

“I thought it reeked of sulphur?” Jaskier said. 

“My medallion — I left it in my pants!” Geralt said, embarrassed.The manticore had taken a swipe at him, and missed, but broke the chain on the medallion.Geralt hadn’t taken the time yet to mend the broken chain, so the medallion was lying in the pocket of his leather pants by the side of the pool, where he’d left them. 

Yennefer rolled her eyes, tapping her foot with annoyance.

“How could you not notice.This hot spring is tended by a naiad, a very old and powerful one.I came here to ask her for permission to soak in her healing waters.And here you two already are.” 

She did not sound pleased to see them. 

“You’re welcome to join us, darling,” Jaskier said. “No hard feelings. We’ve got plenty of love to go around!” 

Geralt didn’t really understand it, but he swelled with pride at his bard’s generous offer.Of course, he was already swollen with interest in his bard, but that he understood. 

“I’m not interested,” Yennefer said coldly. 

“Stew back at our campsite,” Geralt suggested. 

“Hm,” Yennefer said, and swished away in her fabulous gown, that somehow never seemed to touch the underbrush. 

“I really think she might take the waters,” Jaskier said.“They might help her mood.” 

“After she stews a while at the campsite, we’ll see what comes next,” Geralt smiled.“Meanwhile…” 

“Oh!You made… you made a joke!” Jaskier said.“Gods, you’re brilliant!” 

They fell back to kissing, cuddling, making out, and having sex in the hot springs— just what the naiad wanted.As for the violet-eyed sorceress— the men were surely too pretty for her to resist for very long!

**Author's Note:**

> if you laugh, please let me know in the comments! :)


End file.
